


Nieve

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Duty, First Kiss, Hypothermia, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Snow, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Shikamaru y Kiba quedan atrapados en una misión. La vida de Kiba está en peligro y solo existe una manera en la que Shikamaru pueda salvarlo.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Nara Shikamaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Nieve

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto, sus secuelas, y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Pierrot.

Shikamaru se mueve indeciso. El fuego no enciende y sus dientes castañean en frustración unos momentos antes de intentar respirar profundamente.

Akamaru lo ve a su lado. Shikamaru sabe que no puede hablar pero quiere creer que puede _entenderle_ , es una bestia inteligente. El pensamiento le basta para retirar sus manos de las ramas y girarse a Akamaru para indicarle con voz temblorosa lo único en lo que puede pensar.

— Ve por ayuda — susurra. Su tono es tan bajo que apenas logra oírse él mismo y su aliento se vuelve una pequeña nube frente a su rostro que le nubla la vista antes de que se pueda disipar.

Akamaru parece dudar. No tiene idea de lo que pueda pensar un perro pero Shikamaru puede ver en sus ojos profundos la preocupación, los nervios, la negación.

— Eres el único que puede moverse más lejos — continua Shikamaru en una extraña hazaña de persuasión.

Akamaru lo mira con desconfianza unos momentos antes de que sus ojos perdidos se fijen a un lado, hacia el cuerpo de su tieso y moribundo amo.

Shikamaru sigue su camino de visión y observa con el mismo grado de intranquilidad a su compañero. Sabe que Kiba no está muerto pero le parece que puede estarlo en cualquier momento y la angustia lo hace sentir náuseas y desesperación.

— Sé que no quieres dejarlo, pero, si no vas... realmente _morirá_ — su quijada tiembla y se pega a la pared, el abrazo que se da a sí mismo no basta y sus ojos se vuelven un poco nubosos antes de mirar nuevamente al perro de pie ante él —. Lo cuidaré... prometo que lo cuidaré...

Akamaru parece no necesitar otra cosa más que aquella dudosa promesa antes de salir corriendo cuesta abajo de aquella escarpada montaña.

Shikamaru suspira con un poco de alivio cuando ve a la enorme bestia saltar entre las piedras y avanzar a gran velocidad. Un camino revuelto de nieve se queda detrás y Shikamaru ve los diminutos copos comenzar a acoplarse de nuevo en el suelo, borrando todo rastro de sus pasos, borrando su camino.

Si Akamaru no volvía... si no lo hacía a tiempo...

Niega. No quiere pensar en eso.

Se gira sobre sí mismo y observa el fondo de la cueva. Todo ahí es frío y el piso parece más húmedo de lo que le gustaría que fuera.

Sus ojos caen en la leña. Está mojada por la humedad, no tiene modo de secarla y no tiene modo de encenderla. Perder el tiempo con ella era perder minutos que jamás iba a recuperar. No puede darse el lujo de desperdiciar los segundos y se mueve a prisa al lado de Kiba.

No es la primera vez que se siente arrepentido de sus decisiones. La misión consistía en atrapar unos ninjas renegados que habían estado asesinando inocentes por todos lados.

Había viajado su equipo y el equipo ocho en conjunto, Sakura iba con ellos también.

Para su desgracia, habían caído en la trampa del enemigo y se habían dividido. Salir corriendo hacia alguna dirección fue más una obligación que un plan o una decisión.

Shikamaru huyó por sobre la montaña. Kiba, por coincidencia, lo siguió.

El plan era reunirse y formar un nuevo plan, pero apenas habían podido alejarse de las explosiones cayeron en una emboscada.

Ambos pelearon. Ahora, sin chakra. Lo único en lo que Shikamaru puede pensar es en el movimiento de la técnica de agua del enemigo que los derrotó y los sepultó entre un mar inagotable de aquella terrible y mortífera sábana blanca.

El golpe fue terrible. Mojado y adolorido se levantó. Buscó a Kiba entre una montaña de nieve por quince minutos enteros entre movimientos desesperados y temblorosos. Akamaru lo acompañó, su olor apenas perceptible entre la falta de calor y la nieve.

Encontrarlo fue una especie de milagro. Si no lo hubiera hecho a tiempo… si no lo hubieran encontrado…

Lo levantó de entre la nieve con un movimiento nervioso y torpe. Alrededor todo resultó blanco. Sin salida, sin poder pelear, con heridas. Intentar avanzar juntos era un suicidio. El cuerpo de Kiba una carga con la que no podía lidiar.

Esconderse y sobrevivir se volvió la prioridad para Shikamaru y apenas miró ese escondite tomó de inmediato esa posición.

Ahora mira a su compañero contra el piso. Está empapado, sus labios parecen demasiado azules y sus músculos demasiado flojos para la tensión que debería estar atravesando su cuerpo.

Se inclina. No sabe más que lo elemental de los primeros auxilios y sabe que si no hace nada le dará hipotermia, que sencillamente morirá con una espantosa calma como si fuera casualidad.

No puede permitirse eso. Más que la promesa que le ha dado a Akamaru, Shikamaru es incapaz de dejar morir a un compañero. Protegerlos era su deber como líder de su misión.

Mueve las manos a su espalda. Kiba perdió su mochila pero Shikamaru conserva la suya, al menos una parte que no perdió cuando cayó golpeado por la explosión.

Sus dedos parecen torpes contra los cierres cuando la desprende. Adentro solo hay un saco de dormir con doble forro. No hay nada que pueda ayudar verdaderamente a sobrevivir.

— Kiba, Kiba... — Shikamaru lo llama suavemente.

Apenas se percibe su respiración y quiere asegurarse de que la sangre siga fluyendo entre sus extremidades y sus partes blandas, el terror de su muerte se extiende y lo atenaza, quiere meditar con calma pero la presión es lo suficientemente grande para gritarle que ni siquiera tiene tiempo para pensar.

Se acerca más, Kiba se mueve un poco contra las piedras e intenta abrir los ojos para enfocarlo entre la relativa oscuridad que los rodea.

— Kiba, necesito que despiertes — su mano palmea la mejilla de Kiba en un protocolo para no dejarlo caer inconsciente. Shikamaru teme que si se duerme no vuelva a despertar jamás.

No se lo perdonaría jamás.

Kiba pestañea. Sus ojos parecen mirarlo pero lo hace apenas, sus pestañas están cubiertas de pequeñas lágrimas secas y Shikamaru puede asegurar que a través de sus pupilas ve un desfallecimiento e inconciencia que se extienden más de lo que un cuerpo es capaz de soportar.

— Kiba, no te duermas, ¿me escuchas? — su mano vuelve a palmear su mejilla. Está fría, demasiado fría.

Su temperatura le cala los huesos y Shikamaru se obliga a sí mismo a mantener los dedos sobre su cuerpo en una revisión.

Un reloj suena en algún lugar al fondo de su cabeza. Los segundos se escurren entre sus dedos y puede hacer un aproximado del tiempo que le queda. A cada segundo la piel que toca se enfría sin resistencia, como si su cuerpo fuera a transformarse en un bloque de hielo en cualquier momento.

Por supuesto, no significa eso. No es una técnica de congelación que podía retirar asesinado a su usuario, era una maldita congelación real, era un cuerpo venciéndose ante la fuerza de la naturaleza, ante la debilidad, ante la línea finísima de la vida que se extendía como un delicado hilo y se deshacía.

— Kiba… escucha, tengo que hacer que recuperes calor — susurra. Su propia voz lo hace sentir miedo, la debilidad desbarata sus palabras y se siente endeble también.

— Tú… — Kiba tiembla un poco, Shikamaru quisiera que el temblor significara algo más que una horrorosa señal — Tú eres más listo, tú eres más listo — suelta Kiba con una voz apagada y diluida, sus labios amoratados se sacuden sobre sus colmillos remarcados.

Shikamaru frunce. Sabe que solo hay un método para transmitir calor y maldice el hecho de que Akamaru se haya ido. Los perros eran mucho más cálidos, quizá podría haber logrado algo.

_No, imposible._ Se dice. Sabe que de haberse ido él a buscar ayuda habría muerto de frío apenas al bajar la montaña. Mandar a Akamaru había sido la opción razonable, era su deber ahora asegurar la supervivencia de su compañero, de todos ellos.

— Tranquilo, Kiba, voy a ayudarte — Shikamaru lo ayuda a recostarse en el suelo. La superficie es irregular y parece incomodarlo pero hay cosas más importantes que su confort.

Kiba lo mira apenas entre el espacio de sus pestañas. Es incapaz de concentrarse en algo más que en el dolor y desfallecimiento que lo envuelve y entre quejidos inconexos vuelve a repetir lo mismo.

— Tú eres… más listo.

Shikamaru gruñe ante su voz a cada momento más baja. Su timbre escandaloso y melodioso que tanto lo había irritado siempre ahora mismo le hace falta.

Kiba lo mira desde abajo unos momentos, luego, la oscuridad momentánea.

Sus manos se mueven hábiles contra KIba. Los dedos le duelen pero no puede permitirse ni un solo espacio a la duda. Retira la chamarra y la arroja a un lado. El sonido pesado de la ropa mojada saliendo una a una le llena los oídos antes de que haya terminado con ello.

Una montaña congelada de trapos hechos jirones queda a su lado y Shikamaru ve con duda a Kiba tendido a su lado en su desnudez.

Teme, porque tiene miedo de que todo se quede en un intento, de que se esté equivocado y las cosas simplemente puedan empeorar.

Kiba lo mira un instante. En sus ojos no hay reclamos, no hay dudas, no hay furia, y Shikamaru nota con sorpresa que tampoco existe el miedo o la preocupación.

— Tú… eres más listo — repite. Su mensaje escondido detrás de sus palabras pica el pecho de Shikamaru con un poco de dolor.

_Confía en mi juicio._

_Confía en mí._

Sabe entonces que no puede fallarle, no puede permitirse fallarle.

Se desnuda con la misma habilidad y rapidez. El frío le golpea la espalda y las fuerzas se le drenan unos momentos antes de que su mano derecha alcance la bolsa de dormir y los envuelva.

Apenas puede mover a Kiba dentro y recostarlo sin lastimarlo, luego, su propio cuerpo como un escudo sobre él antes de cerrar la bolsa sobre su cabeza.

Shikamaru se recuesta sobre él sin pensarlo. El calor de otro humano es la única salida y toma sus manos entre las suyas para asegurarse de que la sangre pueda calentarse de nuevo en sus dedos.

No tiene mucho tiempo para eso. Coloca las manos de Kiba entre ambos pechos y lleva sus manos a sus brazos para frotarlos. El dorso es frío y lo hace temblar antes de que la fricción comience a funcionar.

Sus piernas envuelven a las de Kiba. Los vellos de sus pantorrillas lo acarician y le causan cosquillas antes de que pueda encajarse adecuadamente entre ellos y como un duplicado de su propio cuerpo lo pueda envolver con naturalidad.

Kiba finalmente tiembla debajo de él. Su cuerpo parece reaccionar y sus músculos se tensan lo suficiente para hacerlo suspirar con tranquilidad.

Aun así, no basta. Pega su rostro al cuello de Kiba y su aliento persistente le baña las mejillas. El traqueteo de sus dientes lo inquieta y siente la resistencia de sus extremidades torciéndose como ramas secas.

Se cierne en contra de su rostro. Su cara baja lo suficiente para rozar el cuello de Kiba y esconde su rostro unos momentos para acomodar el resto de su cuerpo. La piel fría le causa cosquillas en el pecho y los dedos de Kiba parecen zarpas que saltan de pronto y tocan su piel con ansias.

Kiba parece gemir contra su cuerpo. Shikamaru tiene la noción extraña de que no siente esencialmente dolor, solo frío, demasiado frío, y confía en qué será capaz de soportar su peso y su posición.

Baja las manos al centro de ambos cuerpos. Kiba carga ahora con él y Shikamaru se concentra en masajear sus dedos.

— Tranquilo, te calentaré — murmura contra su oído. Sus palabras deslizándose en un vaho que Kiba parece disfrutar.

Shikamaru percibe la irregularidad del suelo y la frialdad de este emanando como un nubarrón extraño incluso a través de la tela de la bolsa. No puede permitirse que la espalda de Kiba esté en contacto con aquel piso congelado y en un movimiento difícil cruza sus brazos por su espalda hasta que son sus antebrazos los que lo cargan.

Kiba gruñe un momento. Su cuerpo tieso se deja caer en Shikamaru y aprieta los ojos en el disfrute de su calor, parece desear enterrarse en el cuerpo de su compañero como un pequeño niño, sus manos volviendo a moverse ligeramente entre el cuerpo de los dos.

El viento rige afuera lo suficiente para hacerlos temerle. Shikamaru se friega un poco contra su cuerpo para brindarle seguridad y fricción.

Apenas lo logra. Su cadera topa con la de su compañero. No hay vergüenza en él cuando siente su flojo pene colgar sobre la pelvis de Kiba pero se ve en la necesidad de justificarse y mueve los labios contra su mejilla.

— Lo siento — Kiba parece no escucharlo, parece no entenderlo, sus manos colgando en el centro de sus pechos se mueven a hacia su abdomen, donde es más cálido, y la curva de sus nudillos roza a Shikamaru sin ánimos de provocación.

— Más — parece oír a Kiba a su lado. Su aliento frío le roza la mejilla y sus brazos inertes y entumecidos se tensan bajo su abrazo.

Shikamaru sabe de lo que habla. El movimiento de su cuerpo contra el de Kiba debe provocarle alguna especie de reacción en la sangre, el suficiente calor para hacer que la piel de Kiba cosquillee electrificada y sus pensamientos puedan arrastrarse de nuevo a una conciencia plena y enfocada.

Obedece, sus brazos apoyados en el suelo le sirven como impulso y vuelve a fregarse en contra de Kiba en un movimiento suave y constante. Arriba y abajo, su pecho subiendo y bajando en una fricción que lo acariciaba en su esplendor.

A Shikamaru no le sorprende notar el lugar a donde se dirige su sangre.

_Es inevitable._ Se dice, _es la única manera._ Y sube y baja una vez más.

La suavidad del miembro de Kiba le acaricia el interior de su muslo, un contraste grande al compararlo con su masculinidad a cada segundo más rígida e hirviente, la provocación tras esa levísima fricción es suficiente para incitar su involuntario instinto y su respiración se vuelve sofocada y pesada, casi atorada en su garganta.

— Eres… cálido — sisea Kiba entre sus dientes temblorosos antes de que Shikamaru pueda empujar su cuerpo contra él una vez más.

El roce le resulta suave y medido. Su cuerpo meciéndose parece de pronto fuera de su razón y su inteligencia, toma de golpe su propio ritmo y se acopla. Su rodilla baja lo suficiente para apoyarse en ella y aumenta el contacto, su _conveniente_ y frenético contacto.

Kiba se hunde debajo de él, como si se derritiera. Es de pronto un cuerpo sin disputas ni protestas, es un cuerpo desnudo a su merced que parece incluso detenerse sin un atisbo de conciencia.

Pero la tiene, sí, y sus manos intercaladas a la altura de su abdomen se mueven y bajan.

El calor las atrae y se colocan debajo de su sexo. Quiere tocar y Shikamaru se lo permite porque la sangre bombeando es lo suficientemente caliente como para mitigar el escozor del frío que le quedó.

La sensación helada de sus yemas le duele y lo hace tensarse antes de que su contacto produzca su efecto y lo haga bombear sangre a su miembro con mayor intensidad y presión.

El roce no cesa. Se mueve una vez más en contra de él y engancha su miembro al espacio casi rígido de sus dedos para conseguir su contacto directo, para brindarle mayor profundidad y fricción.

— Shikamaru… — Kiba susurra, hay algo en su tono de voz que inspira al pánico y Shikamaru teme que lo acuse, que lo señale, que desde ahora lo amenace y le reclame.

El pequeño gancho atenazado a ese pensamiento se deshebra cuando se separa un poco para mirar sus ojos ligeramente apagados y llorosos.

— Tengo frío en la boca — dice, sus labios finos parecen un poco menos azules y Shikamaru los mira con atención, con un extraño deseo producto de la lujuria incoherente y sinsentido de ese momento.

Sabe lo que significa, sabe lo que le está pidiendo, sabe que entiende lo que está pidiendo y entonces no duda.

Lo besa. Su boca se siente fría y parece diminuta. La sensación de su piel escarchada lo hace querer sorber de ella y en un movimiento gesticulado y demasiado suave la envuelve entre sus labios.

Kiba boquea torpemente contra él. Shikamaru siente aún la tensión en su mandíbula y acaricia con su lengua sus labios antes de permitirse rozar el interior de su cavidad.

Alguien gime. Tal vez ambos lo hicieron, no está seguro. Su lengua se ha abierto paso entre sus dientes y por un momento se distrae con lo afilado de sus colmillos. Una mordida de su parte sería suficiente para herirlo.

Por supuesto, no lo hace. Kiba afloja la resistencia de su boca y se suelta contra los brazos de Shikamaru hasta mostrarle la garganta, totalmente entregado, totalmente indefenso. Su vida depende totalmente de su cuerpo y por alguna razón eso aumenta su excitación.

Reanuda el beso. No sabe hacerlo, pero de alguna manera lo vuelve profundo e intenso.

Su aliento hirviente y pesado llena el propio aire de Kiba hasta que parece recuperar la respiración con normalidad y su pecho se expande en contra del agarre firme de su abrazo.

Quiere pensar en que se está sacrificando, quiere convencerse de que hace lo que hace para no dejarlo morir, de que sus actos carecen de malicia o lujuria. No le gusta, su situación no es más que una tragedia resultante de su cercanía a la que su cuerpo había sucumbido a causa de juventud y su impaciente inexperiencia.

Un acto natural y poco racional.

_Fue la única salida,_ se dice, pero su corazón salta cuando la lengua de Kiba lo acaricia también.

Su mente se ríe.

_¿Era necesario todo lo demás?_ se cuestiona al mismo tiempo que pasea su lengua nuevamente por sus afilados dientes.

_No._

El puño de Kiba toma fuerza en contra de él. El dolor se confunde con el placer en algún momento y sus piernas se tensan cuando empuja más fuerte, cuando el momento llega y el líquido viscoso se riega sobre el abdomen de ambos, entre sus manos.

No hay tiempo para meditar.

Los ladridos de Akamaru suenan cerca y la presencia de su equipo le llena de pronto el pensamiento y acaricia sus oídos.

Apenas tiene tiempo de salir del saco de dormir y colocarse los pantalones y la camiseta que le enfrían la piel de forma turtuosa.

Kiba, detrás, se tiende contra la tierra. Sin duda su figra dejará una huella en el piso, la marca del movimiento grabada en una leve zanja que negará. La costra blanquecina sobre su cuerpo desnudo se seca lentamente. No se limpia, la toma entre sus manos mientras silba una diminuta y retorcida risa.

En un instante el resto del equipo aterriza en la cueva y todo termina.

Shikamaru abandona el lugar a prisa sin mirar atrás. Su voz ordenando a Sakura hacerse cargo.

Había cumplido su trabajo.


End file.
